Aishiteru Banzai!
là bài hát thứ hai trong single thứ tư của μ’s và cũng là bài hát được thêm vào trong Love Live! School idol project Season 1 Tập 1, được hát bởi Nishikino Maki, và Season 2 Tập 13, được hát bởi µ's. Phát hành vào ngày 15 tháng 1, 2012. Nó cũng là bài hát trong album của µ's μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection, và là nhạc đệm của Love Live! School idol project Season 1 Notes of School idol days, trong season 2 Notes of School idol days ~Glory~. Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc bởi Yamada Takahiro, và biên soạn bởi Shimizu Teppei. Danh sách bài hát 'Bản Chính Thức (LACM-4907)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # # # # Video PV by Lantis= |-| TV Edit (Season 1) = |-| TV Edit (Season 2) = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lời bài hát Rōmaji= Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai Waratte yo kanashii nara fuki to basou yo Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga Miete kita yo na aozora Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen Kawaicha dame dayo minna no yume no ki yo sodate Saa! Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou Daisuki da banzai! Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite Susunde yo kurushikute mo tonari ni ite yo Susundara moeru taiyou higashi o terasu Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki e no michi wa Daremo shiranai ienai Totsuzen arashi no naka e ochiru gin no hikari Obiecha dame da yo minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoi Saa! Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai Tokidoki ame ga furu nda kaze de miki ga yureru Issho ni iku nda minna no yume no ki yo sodate Saa! Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou Daisuki da banzai! Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite |-| Kanji= 愛してるばんざーい! ここでよかった 私たちの今がここにある 愛してるばんざーい! 始まったばかり 明日もよろしくね まだゴールじゃない 笑ってよ 悲しいなら吹きとばそうよ 笑えたら変わる景色 晴れ間がのぞく 不安でもしあわせへと繋がる道が 見えてきたよな青空 時々雨が降るけど水がなくちゃたいへん 乾いちゃだめだよ みんなの夢の木よ育て さあ! 大好きだばんざーい! まけないゆうき 私たちは今を楽しもう 大好きだばんざーい! 頑張れるから 昨日に手をふって ほら前向いて 進んでよ 苦しくても隣にいてよ 進んだら燃える太陽 東を照らす 迷ってた答えがない先への道は 誰も知らない言えない 突然嵐のなかへ落ちる銀のひかり 怯えちゃだめだよ みんなの夢の木は強い さあ! 愛してるばんざーい! ここでよかった 私たちの今がここにある 愛してるばんざーい! 始まったばかり 明日もよろしくね まだゴールじゃない 時々雨が降るんだ 風で幹が揺れる 一緒にいくんだ みんなの夢の木よ育て さあ! 大好きだばんざーい! まけないゆうき 私たちは今を楽しもう 大好きだばんざーい! 頑張れるから 昨日に手をふって ほら前向いて |-| Việt= Aishiteru banzai! Thật hạnh phúc khi được ở đây, hiện tại của chúng ta đang ở nơi này Aishiteru banzai! Đây mới chỉ là bắt đầu thôi, Ngày mai hãy lại quan tâm đến tớ nhé, vì chúng ta vẫn chưa chạm đến đích mà Cười lên nào để những nỗi buồn bay đi Nếu cậu có thể cười, cảnh vật cũng có thể thay đổi, hé nhìn qua thời tiết trong xanh Kể cả khi cậu không chắc về con đường dẫn đến hạnh phúc của mình Hãy đến đây và ngắm nhìn bầu trời xanh kia Có đôi lúc trời sẽ mưa nhưng nếu không có nước sẽ rất khó khắn đấy Đừng héo tàn, bởi mọi người sẽ cùng nhau nuôi dưỡng cây của ước mơ ấy Nào! Daisuki da banzai! Với sự can đảm không bao giờ bỏ cuộc, chúng ta hãy tận hưởng hiện tại Daisuki da banzai! Chúng ta có thể cố gắng hết sức mà vậy nên chào tạm biệt hôm qua và tiến tới trước nhé Tiến lên phía trước nào, dù khó khắn nhưng tớ vẫn luôn ở bên cậu mà Khi chúng ta tiến về phía trước, mặt trời sẽ chiếu rọi từ phía đông Sự bối rối không lời giải về con đường hướng tới tương lai Là điều không ai nói hay biết trước được cả Tia chớp rơi xuống từ một cơn bão bất ngờ Đừng hoảng sợ, cây ước mơ của mọi người rất mạnh mẽ mà Nào! Aishiteru banzai! Thật hạnh phúc khi được ở đây, hiện tại của chúng ta đang ở nơi này Aishiteru banzai! Đây mới chỉ là bắt đầu thôi, Ngày mai hãy lại quan tâm đến tớ nhé, vì chúng ta vẫn chưa chạm đến đích mà Có đôi lúc trời sẽ mưa nhưng nếu không có nước sẽ rất khó khắn đấy Đừng héo tàn, bởi mọi người sẽ cùng nhau nuôi dưỡng cây của ước mơ ấy Nào! Daisuki da banzai! Với sự can đảm không bao giờ bỏ cuộc, chúng ta hãy tận hưởng hiện tại Daisuki da banzai! Chúng ta có thể cố gắng hết sức mà vậy nên chào tạm biệt hôm qua và tiến tới trước nhé Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Gallery Cover= Aishiteru Banzai! Full Cover.jpg |-|TV Edit (Season 1)= 136 S1Ep1.png 137 S1Ep1.png 138 S1Ep1.png 139 S1Ep1.png 140 S1Ep1.png 141 S1Ep1.png 142 S1Ep1.png |-|TV Edit (Season 2)= 167_S2Ep13.png 168_S2Ep13.png 169_S2Ep13.png 170_S2Ep13.png 171_S2Ep13.png 172_S2Ep13.png 173_S2Ep13.png 174_S2Ep13.png 175_S2Ep13.png 176_S2Ep13.png 177_S2Ep13.png 178_S2Ep13.png 179_S2Ep13.png 180_S2Ep13.png 181_S2Ep13.png 182_S2Ep13.png 183_S2Ep13.png 184_S2Ep13.png 185_S2Ep13.png 186_S2Ep13.png 187_S2Ep13.png 188_S2Ep13.png 189_S2Ep13.png 190_S2Ep13.png 191_S2Ep13.png 192_S2Ep13.png 193_S2Ep13.png 194_S2Ep13.png References it:Aishiteru Banzai! Thể_loại:Tó yêu cậu Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Aishiteru Banzai Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project